


mornings

by saizo



Category: Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Minor Body Worship, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:33:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saizo/pseuds/saizo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>satoshi really loves mornings, but randy has never been very keen on them. maybe he can change his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mornings

**Author's Note:**

> *does cartwheels* ayyyyy guys im back! time for more frisky business ;^)

Satoshi loved mornings. 

Sunlight seeping in through the curtains, gentle birdsong muffled by the window, the warm cocoon of blankets and arms around him. 

Yes, Satoshi truly did love mornings. 

...

" _Ughhhh_.....Sato, can you close the curtains? The sun is in my eyesss..." Randy whined, pulling the blankets up over his head until only a small tuft of purple hair was sticking out. Satoshi, however, was in no mood to obey his boyfriend's command, and resolutely stayed put. After a few minutes, Randy whined again, wriggling under the covers like a trapped worm. Satoshi sighed; he loved mornings, but Randy absolutely _loathed_ them. He was certain that Randy would probably extinguish the sun and sleep for the rest of his life if it were possible.

" _Satooooo_......" Randy moaned again, pawing at Satoshi's chest in some vain attempt to get him to go close the curtains. Satoshi huffed, laying on his side with his arms crossed, staring at Randy with an intense gaze. Suddenly, Satoshi was struck with an idea of how to get Randy to stop complaining. He gave Randy a lecherous grin, shuffling closer until they were chest to chest. Randy's eyes widened, and he released an awkward chuckle. Satoshi started to kiss Randy's neck, letting his hands wander across the other's chest. Randy sighed breathily, his hands moving to Satoshi's shoulders. 

"H-hah, jeez Sato, ain't it a bit early for thi-ah.." Randy moaned when Satoshi bit his earlobe, his hands starting to travel down Randy's stomach. It was at times like these that Satoshi was thankful that he and his boyfriend only slept in their underwear. Satoshi eagerly kneaded his hands into Randy's stomach, smiling into his boyfriend's neck. 

"Did I ever mention that I love your stomach, dearest? Its so soft and pudgy.." Satoshi purred, moving to kiss Randy's nose affectionately. Randy's face flushed at the compliment, and he giggled softly. 

"You're such a sweet-talker.." Randy chided, placing a chaste kiss on Satoshi's lips. Satoshi was eager to return the kiss as his hands started to trace the band of Randy's boxers. He gently pulled them down, just enough for Randy's cock to spring free, already half-hard. Randy grunted into Satoshi's mouth, biting his boyfriend's lip. Satoshi took hold of Randy's cock, stroking it until it was fully erect. He pressed his thumb into the slit, causing precum to bead around it. Randy moaned, panting softly as Satoshi returned to his neck, covering it in sharp bites and gentle licks. Randy's hands moved to Satoshi's chest, each hand grabbing at his pecs and squeezing softly. Satoshi grunted, speeding up the movement of his hand. 

"Ah-Sato...I'm close, babe..." Randy hummed, moving one hand to grab Satoshi's hair and forcefully jerk his head up, bringing him into another kiss. Satoshi moaned loudly, returning the kiss with enthusiasm. Randy suddenly released a loud, lengthy moan as he came, coating his stomach and Satoshi's hand in his seed. Satoshi brought his hand up to his lips and slowly licked the slick substance off his hand, sucking his fingers into his mouth in a _very_ lewd way. Randy stifled a groan, bringing Satoshi in for yet another heated kiss. 

"Maybe I should return the favor.." Randy trilled, brushing his hand over the bulge in Satoshi's underwear. Satoshi grunted, nodding weakly. Randy moved his head lower, kissing at Satoshi's chest. He gently ran his thumb over Satoshi's nipples, eliciting a breathy moan from him. Randy's mouth traveled lower, kissing at Satoshi's navel and hips. He slowly eased off Satoshi's underwear, looking at his boyfriend's cock with excitement. Randy rested his cheek on Satoshi's thigh, practically purring with delight. 

"I know you constantly talk about my stomach, but holy _cheese_ , Sato, your thighs are out of this world." He bit Satoshi's thighs to accentuate his point, then gently nosed at his boyfriend's cock, pressing chaste kisses to the shaft. Satoshi groaned loudly, his hands balled into fists at his side. Randy moved to take the head into his mouth, tonguing the slit and wrapping his hand around the base. Randy suddenly sucked, and sucked _hard_. Satoshi nearly shouted, his hands finding purchase in Randy's hair. Randy hummed, taking Satoshi even deeper into his mouth, until his nose brushed the soft patch of hair at the base of Satoshi's cock. Satoshi was a quivering, moaning mess, his hands grabbing at Randy's hair like his life depended on it. Randy's laved his tongue across Satoshi's cock, licking broad, flat stripes up the shaft as if it were a popsicle. 

"D-dearest...I'm gon-ah.." Satoshi moaned, and Randy understood what he meant. He once again took Satoshi all the way to the base, and sucked. Satoshi went over the edge with a shout, his seed spurting out into Randy's mouth. Randy swallowed eagerly, not letting a single drop escape him. He slid his mouth off of Satoshi's cock with a wet _pop_ , and shuffled upwards until he was resting on Satoshi's chest, licking his lips with a flirtatious wink. 

"Well, that was a wonderful good morning, and a great breakfast too." Randy chirped, giving Satoshi a toothy grin. Satoshi huffed, pulling Randy into a chaste kiss. 

"You're disgusting, honestly." 

"You know you love me." Randy winked again. 

"Yes, I do love you." Satoshi sighed, pulled Randy into a warm embrace. 

Maybe there was still hope for Randy liking mornings, after all.


End file.
